Technical Field of Invention
The embodiments herein generally relate to gummies for kids and particularly to multi-vitamin gummies. The embodiments herein more particularly relates to kids' gummies comprising baobab as a main source of vitamins and minerals and method of making the same.
Description of Related Art
Baobab is the common name for each of the nine species of tree in the genus Adansonia. Adansonia digitata is the most widespread of the Adansonia species on the African continent, found in the hot, dry savannahs of sub-Saharan Africa. English common names for the baobab include dead-rat tree (from the appearance of the fruits), monkey-bread tree (the soft, dry fruit is edible), upside-down tree (the sparse branches resemble roots) and cream of tartar tree (cream of tartar).
Baobab fruit has already exploded onto the markets in Asia and Europe, and is a prime new ingredient for the US market, given its unique functional health properties. Baobab fruit has a citrusy flavor and boasts more vitamins and minerals than found in oranges, bananas and even blackcurrants. In addition to its potent micronutrient profile, baobab has been confirmed to act as a prebiotic, and its high percentage of fiber by weight makes it a well-rounded ingredient for numerous food applications.
Baobab fruit (Adansonia Digitata L.) grows natively in Africa. Some baobab fruit trees are reported to be up to 1000 years of age and often times the tree is referred to as the “Ancient Tree of Life”. The trunks can store greater than 30,000 gallons of water which help the trees survive long drought conditions. The fruit is found inside hard pods that hang upside down from the tree.
Traditionally, the baobab fruit is used to create a delicious, tangy health drink which is especially popular among pregnant women, children and the elderly. In various parts of East Africa, the dry fruit pulp is covered in sugary coating (usually with red coloring) and sold in packages as a sweet and sour candy called “umbuyu”.
The seeds are mostly used as a thickener for soups, but may also be fermented into a seasoning, roasted for direct consumption, or pounded to extract oil. The tree also provides a source of fiber, dye, and fuel. The dry pulp is either eaten fresh or used to add to gruels on cooling after cooking—a good way of preserving the vitamin contents. In Tanzania, it is added to aid fermentation of sugar cane for beer making.
Among the various uses and various properties of baobab, it has never been used in making gummies or candies for children that could become an easiest and a rich source of vitamins and fibers for the children. Thus a need is felt to make use of the properties of baobab in making a rich and sweet multi-vitamin candies or gummies especially for the children.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein, as detailed below.